


Supernatural Protection Force: Character Profiles

by valkyrie_winchester24



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, character profile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrie_winchester24/pseuds/valkyrie_winchester24
Summary: Character profiles for my books. Part of a school project. Website here: https://supernaturalprotectionforceofficial.weebly.com/





	1. Character Profile #1 - Alexander Warren

_**Alexander Warren** _

_“Dr Alexander Warren, supernatural psychologist, forensic anthropologist, linguist and forensic pathologist,”_

**Basic Info**

Full Name: Alexander Nathaniel Warren

Date of birth: 14/04/1995

Place of birth: Sighisoara, Mures County, Romania

Age: 21 - 23

Species: Vampire

Element: Spirit

Parents: Constantine and Cassandra Warren

Siblings: Sapphira, Emilia, Perseus, Seraphina (twin), Athena

**Physical Attributes**

Height: 6’4”

Weight: 80 kg (176 pounds)

Hair Colour: Black (dyed), brunette (natural)

Skin Tone: Lightly Tanned

Eye Colour: Sapphire Blue

**Additional Stuff**

Dream Actor: Jared Padalecki

Character Theme Song: Lay Me Down – Avicii


	2. Character Profile #2 - Jack Maxwell

**_Jack Maxwell_ **

_“Jack Maxwell, supernatural psychology student,”_

**Basic Info**

Full Name: Jackson Edward Maxwell

Nickname: Jack

Date of birth: 14/08/1995

Place of birth: Brisbane, Queensland, Australia

Age: 21 - 23

Species: Vampire

Element: Fire

Parents: Daniel and Angela Maxwell

Siblings: Kiara, Lily, Layla (twin), Derek

**Physical Attributes**

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 84 kg (186 pounds)

Hair Colour: Blonde (Natural), Brunette

Skin Tone: Tanned

Eye Colour: Emerald Green

**Additional Stuff**

Dream Actor: Bradley James

Character Song: Call It What You Want - Taylor Swift

Dream Actor: Bradley James

Character Theme Song: Call It What You Want – Taylor Swift


	3. Character Profile #3 - Seraphina Warren

**_Seraphina Warren_ **

_“Seraphina Warren, artist and private investigator,”_

**Basic Info**

Full Name: Seraphina Adeline Warren

Nickname: Sera

Date of birth: 14/04/1995

Place of birth: Sighisoara, Mures County, Romania

Age: 21 - 23

Species: Vampire

Element: Fire

Parents: Constantine and Cassandra Warren

Siblings: Sapphira, Emilia, Perseus, Alexander (twin), Athena

**Physical Attributes**

Height: 5'4" 

Weight: 90 kg (200 pounds)

Hair Colour: Brunette

Skin Tone: Pale

Eye Colour: Hazel

 

** Additional Stuff **

Dream Actress: Kat Dennings

Character Theme Song: Sit Still, Look Pretty - Daya


	4. Character Profile #4 - Natalia de LaCroix

**_Natalia de LaCroix_ **

_“Natalia de LaCroix, computer programmer and hacker,”_

**Basic Info**

Full Name: Natalia Katelyn de LaCroix

Nickname: Nat

Date of birth: 28/04/1994

Age: 22 - 24

Species: Vampire

Element: Fire

Parents: George and Niccolina de LaCroix

Siblings: Meddina

**Physical Attributes**

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 64 kg (141 pounds)

Hair Colour: Blonde

Skin Tone: Pale

Eye Colour: Sky Blue

**Additional Stuff**

Dream Actress: Kristen Bell

Character Theme Song: Oceans – Evanescence


	5. Character Profile #5 - Isabelle Morrison

**_Isabelle Morrison_ **

_“Dr Isabelle Morrison, supernatural psychologist and agent with the FBI,”_

**Basic Info**

Full Name: Isabelle Abigail Morrison

Nickname: Izzy

Date of birth: 14/06/1685

Place of birth: Galway, Ireland

Age: 331 - 333

Species: Werewolf

Parents:Nikolai and Andrea Morrison

Siblings: Kyle

**Physical Attributes**

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 72 kg (158 pounds)

Hair Colour: Brunette

Skin Tone: Pale

Eye Colour: Hazel

**Additional Stuff**

Dream Actress: Paget Brewster

Character Theme Song: Anything But Ordinary – Avril Lavigne


	6. Character Profile #6 - Sapphira Warren

**_Sapphira Warren_ **

_“Sapphira Warren, prosecution lawyer,”_

**Basic Info**

Full Name: Sapphira Angelique Warren

Nickname: Saph

Date of birth: 19/07/1985

Place of birth: Sighisoara, Mures County, Romania

Age: 31 - 33

Species: Vampire

Element: Water

Parents: Constantine and Cassandra Warren

Siblings: Emilia, Perseus, Alexander, Seraphina, Athena

**Physical Attributes**

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 54 kg (119 pounds)

Hair Colour: Brunette

Skin Tone: Pale

Eye Colour: Light Blue

**Additional Stuff**

Dream Actress: Vera Farmiga

Character Theme Song: You Might Think – Weezer


	7. Character Profile #7 - Miyoko Kirishima

**_Miyoko Kirishima_ **

_“Miyoko Kirishima, expert in supernatural crime and expert sushi maker,”_

**Basic Info**

Full Name: Miyoko Kirishima

Nickname: Yoko

Date of birth: 12/05/1995

Place of birth: Tokyo, Japan

Age: 21 - 23

Species: Vampire

Element: Air

Parents: Ichiru and Sakura Kirishima

Siblings: Shiori (twin)

**Physical Atrributes**

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 57 kg (127 pounds)

Hair Colour: Black

Skin Tone: Pale

Eye Colour: Hazel

**Physical Attributes**

Dream Actress: Michaela Conlin

Character Theme Song: Not Afraid Anymore – Halsey


	8. Chapter 8

**_Caleb Nichols_ **

_“Caleb Nichols, bartender and linguist,”_

**Basic Info**

Full Name: Caleb Derek Nichols

Nickname: Cal

Date of birth: 23/06/1993

Place of birth: Chicago, Illinois

Age: 25

Species: Vampire

Element: Water

Parents: Jacob and Lillian Nichols

Siblings: Vanessa

**Physical Attributes**

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 85 kg (187 pounds)

Hair Colour: Brunette (Caleb is typically bald)

Skin Tone: Dark

Eye Colour: Brown

**Additional Stuff**

Dream Actor: Shemar Moore

Character Theme Song: Symphony (feat. Zara Larsson) – Clean Bandit


End file.
